Dämonenjäger
thumb|300px|Das Wappen der Dämonenjäger.Der Dämonenjäger ist die zweite Heldenklasse in World of Warcraft. Dämonenjäger beginnen ihr Abenteuer mit Stufe 98 und haben nur zwei Talentspezialisierungen: Verwüstung für DPS und Rachsucht für Tanking. Sobald sie ihr Startgebiet verlassen, besitzen sie bereits Stufe 100 und können direkt in die Geschehnisse von World of Warcraft: Legion einsteigen. Um ihre Fähigkeiten auszulösen, benutzen sie Jähzorn/Schmerz je nach Talentspezialisierung als Ressource. Dämonenjäger können Kriegsgleven, Einhandschwerter, Einhandäxte, Dolche und Faustwaffen führen und können außerdem Stoff- und Lederrüstung tragen. Laut Lore können Mitglieder jedes Volkes zu Dämonenjägern werden, jedoch wird in World of Warcraft: Legion die Klasse des Dämonenjägers nur Nachtelfen und Blutelfen zur Verfügung stehen. Nur ein Dämonenjäger ist pro Realm erlaubt, wobei der Spieler einen Charakter von mindestens Stufe 70 auf diesem Realm haben muss. Einstieg der Heldenklasse Die Charaktergeschichte der Dämonenjäger beginnt 10 Jahre vor World of Warcraft: Legion. Es wird enthüllt, dass Illidan Sturmgrimm seine besten Dämonenjäger durch ein Portal nach Mardum, einer von Sargeras zerschmetterten und von der Brennenden Legion besetzten Welt, geschickt hat, bevor er im Schwarzen Tempel von den Helden Azeroths geschlagen wurde. Auf Mardum schreiten Spieler in der Handlung fort. Wenn sie erfolgreich nach Azeroth zurückkehren, werden sie von den Wächterinnen gefangen genommen und in die Kammer der Wächterinnen gesperrt. Schließlich werden sie während der dritten Invasion der Legion von ihren verzweifelten Wärtern geweckt. Geschichte Hintergrund thumb|left|250px|Illidan Sturmgrimms neue Augen. Illidan Sturmgrimm ist der berühmteste Dämonenjäger und zugleich der erste ihrer Art. Selbst Illidans eigener Bruder Malfurion konnte sein Opfer nicht schätzen und sperrte ihn für einige tausend Jahre in ein unterirdisches Verlies, da Illidan dunkler Mächte habhaft wurde und einen neuen Brunnen der Ewigkeit geschaffen hatte. Illidans Fall war einzigartig. Sargeras, Herr der Brennenden Legion, brannte Illidans Augen mit magischem Feuer aus, bis nur noch verkohlte Sockel verblieben. Illidans resultierende Sicht war ein diffuses Muster übermannender Farben. Seine veränderte Sicht ermöglichte ihm das einfache Erkennen von Dämonen und Sterblichen mithilfe magischer Kräfte. Zusätzlich bedeckte Sargeras Illidans Körper mit schwarzen Tattoos, die seine arkane Macht verstärkten. thumb|150px|Der Blutelf Varedis. Von Illidans Beispiel inspiriert schlossen eine Gruppe von Nachtelfen einen Pakt, wonach sie die Kräfte der Legion gegen sie verwenden würden, um Zerstörung mit Zerstörung zu bekämpfen. Offensichtlich konnten sie ihre Kräfte nicht erlangen, wie es Illidan vor ihnen tat, doch sie entdeckten andere Wege. In den folgenden Jahrtausenden haben andere Nachtelfen und wenige Kreaturen anderer Völker denselben Pakt geschlossen, um dämonische Essenzen in ihren Körpern zu binden und mit ihrer Hilfe die Diener der Legion zu vernichten. Entwicklung & Fähigkeiten Dämonenjäger haben eine Reihe von Fähigkeiten, die ihnen bei der Vernichtung von Dämonen dienlich sind, wobei die in ihren Adern pulsierende Kraft auch bei der Bekämpfung schwächerer Diener hilfreich ist. Dämonenjäger verabscheuen schwere Rüstung und schätzen Beweglichkeit und Geschwindigkeit. Wenn ein Dämonenjäger mächtiger wird, erlebt er eine fließende Verwandlung, wodurch er in seinem Aussehen immer dämonischer wirkt. Die Veränderungen sind meist rein optisch und können unterschiedlich sein, von brennenden Augen zu schwarzem Blut. thumb|left|200px|Eine nachtelfische Dämonenjägerin. Sobald der Dämonenjäger die Spitze seiner Entwicklung erreicht hat, ist er eine verdorbenes und dunkles Abbild seines alten Selbst - obwohl die chaotische Energie in seinem Körper seine Persönlichkeit und Zugehörigkeit nicht verändert (zumindest behaupten das die Dämonenjäger), so bringt sie große Veränderungen für den Körper. Die fließende Entwicklung eines Dämonenjägers ist vollendet, sobald sie zu einer dämonischen Wesenheit werden. Das Aussehen hat sich zu etwas furchterregendem verändert: Die genauen Veränderungen variieren, schließen aber leuchtende rote Augen, Hörner, Klauenhände und -füße, defekte Flügel, gespaltene Hufe, einen dornigen Schwanz, dunkle Haut, eine tiefe raue Stimme und weitere Alternativen ein. Der Dämonenjäger wird endgültig zum Außenseiter. Ein Dämonenjäger kann einem Dämon dessen Energie entziehen, um seine eigenen Kräfte zu speisen. Hauptsächlich werden Arkan- und Feuerenergie verwendet, Schattenenergie kommt selten vor. Bis jetzt wurden keine weiteren Energien bestätigt. Ein Dämonenjäger kann chaotische Energie in eine Nahkampfwaffe kanalisieren, um deren Kräfte zu vergrößern. Beizeiten wird ein Dämonenjäger besser, wenn es um das Kanalisieren von dämonischer Energie in dessen Waffen geht, wobei elitäre Dämonenjäger diese Technik gemeistert haben. Dämonenjäger zeigten auch die Fähigkeit, ihre Körper in einen Feuerpanzer zu hüllen. Zum Höhepunkt ihrer Entwicklung können Dämonenjäger ihren inneren Dämon entfesseln und sich zeitweise in ein mächtigeres Wesen verwandeln. Dieser Vorgang nennt sich Metamorphose. thumb|200px|right|Ein blutelfischer Dämonenjäger. Spielbare Dämonenjäger sind unsterblich und können nicht permanent getötet werden. Illidan selbst enthüllte dieses Wissen während des Fortschritts im Startgebiet der Dämonenjäger. Ihre Seele findet nach dem Tod des Körpers den Weg in den Wirbelnden Nether. Dort wartet sie, bis ein passender Körper zur Besetzung gefunden wurde. Es ist unbekannt, ob das für alle Dämonenjäger oder nur die spielbaren zutrifft, obwohl bereits ein Dämonenjäger von Kil'jaeden persönlich im Wirbelnden Nether wiederbelebt wurde, was für die erste These spricht. Dämonenjäger schärfen ihr Können in Sachen Geschwindigkeit und Beweglichkeit, um ihren Gegnern immer einen Schritt voraus zu sein. Ausrüstung und Bewaffnung thumb|250px|Ein Dämonenjäger auf Mardum. In World of Warcraft: Legion können Dämonenjäger Stoff- und Lederrüstung tragen. Getragene Waffen schließen Kriegsgleven, Dolche, Faustwaffen, Einhandäxte, Einhandstreitkolben und Einhandschwerter ein. Ausrüstung Obwohl die Ausrüstung natürlich von Dämonenjäger zu Dämonenjäger variieren kann, scheint ein zentrales Element der Klasse die Augenbinde zu sein. Die Augenbinde eines Dämonenjägers ist meist ein dunkles, gewöhnlich aussehendes Stück Stoff und dient zum Verbergen der verstümmelten Augensockel. Augenbinden werden bisweilen vernachlässigt, um den Dämonenjäger furchterregender und einschüchternd wirken zu lassen. Eine zweite, häufig auftretende Erscheinung ist die Tendenz der männlichen Dämonenjäger, den Oberkörper frei zu halten, was mehr oder weniger ihren Fokus auf die Wichtigkeit von Beweglichkeit und die Ablehnung schwerer Rüstung untermalen soll. Weibliche Dämonenjäger sind ähnlich bekleidet, mit minimaler Bekleidung am Oberkörper, aber gelegentlich sogar nichts. Wie bereits erwähnt bevorzugen Dämonenjäger Beweglichkeit und Geschwindigkeit auf dem Schlachtfeld, weswegen Stoff- und Lederrüstung der Kette und Platte vorgezogen werden. Bewaffnung Obwohl - oder gerade weil - Dämonenjäger wenig Wert auf Ketten- oder Plattenrüstung legen, scheint ihre Bewaffnung um einiges ausgefallener zu sein. Dämonenjäger tragen meist lange, gebogene Kriegsgleven, deren Aussehen Illidan Sturmgrimms Zwillingsklingen von Azzinoth ähnelt. Für diese Parallele kann es verschiedene Erklärungen geben: *Erstens könnte sich diese Waffenart als eine Tradition der Dämonenjäger etabliert haben, da später initiierte Dämonenjäger einfach ihre Vorgänger imitiert haben könnten. *Zweitens kann der Stil der Kriegsgleven den Waffen der Dämonen nachempfunden sein, die Dämonenjäger während ihrer Initiationsphase töten müssen. *Drittens wäre es denkbar, dass Kriegsgleven als überaus verheerende Waffen mit geringem Kraftaufwand viel Schaden anrichten können, weswegen sich der kämpfende Dämonenjäger besser auf seine Beweglichkeit und Umgebung konzentrieren kann. *Ein vierter, aber rein spekulativer Gedanke wäre, dass Kriegsgleven aufgrund ihrer Beschaffenheit einfacher zu verzaubern oder als magischer Fokus zu verwenden seien. Dämonenjäger besitzen zudem eine Reihe an magischen Fähigkeiten, wovon die wichtigste wohl die Metamorphose ist. Viele Fähigkeiten scheinen sich von Jäger zu Jäger zu unterscheiden, was vielleicht vom Typ des Dämonen abhängig ist, den ein entsprechender Dämonenjäger zu Ende seiner Initiation teilweise absorbiert hat. thumb|300px|Klassische Kriegsgleve eines Dämonenjägers. Diese Klingen scheinen eine eigenartige Kreuzung aus einem kleinen Buckler und einem scharfen, gebogenen Kurzschwert mit zwei Klingen zu sein. Die Dämonenjäger der Nachtelfen tragen diese Klingen, während sie Jagd auf Anhänger der Geißel, Brennenden Legion oder andere düstere Widersacher machen. Obwohl viele der Dämonenjäger auf nicht-magische Waffen setzen, haben trotz Allem die meisten wenigstens eine Kriegsgleve oder gleich ein übereinstimmendes Paar. Die Verwendung solcher Waffen sagt viel über den Besitzer aus. Die Art der nach innen gewundenen Krümmung erfordert eine gewisse Nähe zum Opfer oder Gegner des Dämonenjägers, im Grunde die nötige Nähe für Fausthiebe, um die bestmögliche Verwendung ihrer Gleven zu ermöglichen. Die Gleven würden bei hohen Geschwindigkeiten in ausladenden Bögen geschwungen werden, um den Gegner grausam zu zerfleischen. Oftmals haben Kriegsgleven gewundene Verzahnungen an der äußeren Schneide, nahe des Bucklers, welche die grausame Natur dieser Waffen nur unterstreichen. Beziehungen thumb|200px|Eine Dämonenjägerin auf Mardum. Die nachtelfische Gesellschaft meidet Dämonenjäger. Die meisten Nachtelfen verstehen das noble Opfer der Dämonenjäger nicht, weswegen diese ein weiteres Opfer als Verstoßene ihres Volkes machen. Andere Kulturen teilen das Misstrauen der Nachtelfen gegenüber Dämonenjägern und heißen sie daher in sämtlichen Städten auf von der Allianz und Horde kontrolliertem Land nicht willkommen. Bürger und Soldaten können Dämonenjägern gewähren, in einem Gasthaus zu bleiben oder eine kurze Pause in einer Taverne einzulegen, jedoch werden Dämonenjäger stets mit Argwohn beobachtet und sorgen für Seufzer der Erleichterung, wenn sie Städte oder Dörfer verlassen. Dämonenjäger werden größtenteils nicht als Helden oder Märtyrer gesehen, sondern als gefährliche Individuen, die sich mit dunklen Mächten eingelassen haben, ähnlich den Hexenmeistern. Dieses Maß an Ignoranz macht viele Dämonenjäger verbittert und die meisten sind daher zurückgezogene Seelen. Manche haben Glück und finden die Gesellschaft von anderen, die sie schätzen oder wenigstens nicht verabscheuen. Bedeutende Dämonenjäger In World of Warcraft thumb|200px|Illidan Sturmgrimm. Selbstverständlich ist Illidan Sturmgrimm der bekannteste Dämonenjäger in World of Warcraft, allerdings gibt es viele nennenswerte Vertreter derselben Klasse. *Loramus Thalipedes befindet sich in den Verwüsteten Landen. Er leitet den Spieler zum wahren Namen von Razelikh, dem Entweiher und fertigt ein Stück verzauberten Azsharits, mit dem Razelikh und seine Diener getötet werden können. *Vish Kozus (nicht bestätigt) befindet sich in Burg Cenarius in Silithus. Er ist nur für die Beendigung von einer Handvoll Quests zuständig und hat keine weitere Hintergrundgeschichte. Allerdings trägt er eine Augenbinde und führt zwei lange, gekrümmte Säbel. In The Burning Crusade *Theras, Netharel, and Alandien sind nachtelfische Dämonenjäger, die von Illidan in die Scherbenwelt gebracht wurden. Sie trainieren Schüler auf den Ruinen von Karabor. *Altruis der Leidende ist ein nachtelfischer Dämonenjäger, der ebenfalls Illidan in die Scherbenwelt begleitet hat, aber später abtrünnig wurde. Er kann in Nagrand gefunden werden, wo er gegen die Ausbreitung der Brennenden Legion kämpft. *Varedis kann ebenfalls an den Ruinen von Karabor gefunden werden. Von den ersten fünf blutelfischen Schülern Illidans ist er der einzige, der mit einem intakten Verstand überlebt hat. Nun fungiert er als neuer Lehrer für blutelfische Anwärter. *Leotheras der Blinde befindet sich im Echsenkessel in den Zangarmarschen und ist einer von zwei blutelfischen Dämonenjägern, die von Illidan trainiert wurden und überlebten. Sein Verstand ist jedoch dem Wahnsinn verfallen. Im und um den Schwarzen Tempel gibt es eine Vielzahl an blutelfischen Dämonenjäger-Schülern. In Cataclysm *Feronas Sündschwelger befindet sich im Teufelswald und tötet dort als Druiden getarnte Dämonen. *Der Geist von Telarius Leerenwanderer, dem Herold der Dunklen Umklammerung, weilt in Einsturz von Bashal'Aran unterhalb des Mauls der Leere an der Dunkelküste. *Loramus Thalipedes, ursprünglich tot aufgefunden (in mehreren Stücken), wird durch eine Questreihe wiederbelebt, in welcher man seine Körperteile von Schreckensfelsogern wiedererlangen und am Altar der Stürme in den Verwüsteten Landen wiederbeleben muss. Charaktergestaltung In World of Warcraft: Legion können nur folgende Völker Dämonenjäger wählen: 18px Allianz: * 18px Horde: * Im Unterschied zu anderen Klassen haben Dämonenjäger besondere Features zur Gestaltung des Charakters: *Horntypen, Längen und Krümmungen aller Art (inkl. hornlos) *Ganzkörper-Tattoos *Hauttyp-Variationen *Augenbinden in unterschiedlichen Varianten Blutelfen DH_BE_Armor_Female_00_PNG.png DH_BE_Armor_Female_03_PNG.png DH_BE_Armor_Male_00_PNG.png DH_BE_Armor_Male_03_PNG.png Nachtelfen DH_NE_Armor_Female_02_PNG.png DH_NE_Armor_Female_06_PNG.png DH_NE_Armor_Male_00_PNG.png DH_NE_Armor_Male_01_PNG.png Rollen & Spezialisierungen thumb|200px|Dämonenjäger absorbieren Seelen zur Selbstheilung. Dämonenjäger legen Wert auf eine hohe Geschwindigkeit, wodurch sie Distanzen zu Zielen schnell verkleinern und Feinde mit Einhandwaffen bekämpfen. Jedoch müssen Illidari auch darauf achten, ihre Beweglichkeit zu verwenden, um Kämpfe schnell zu ihrem Vorteil zu wenden. Der Dämonenjäger hat, anders als alle restlichen Klassen, nur zwei Spezialisierungen. Er kann einerseits mit *18px [[Spezialisierung#Dämonenjäger|'Rachsucht']] als Tank fungieren und andererseits mit *18px [[Spezialisierung#Dämonenjäger|'Verwüstung']] Schaden austeilen. Dämonenjäger können sich außerdem heilen, indem sie die Seelen ihrer besiegten Gegner absorbieren. DH_DPS_Female_05_PNG.png|Verwüstung-Spezialisierung. DH_Tank_Male_03_PNG.png|Rachsucht-Spezialisierung. Havoc_Spec.jpg|Ein Blutelf mit Verwüstung-Spezialisierung. Fähigkeiten leftUnvergleichliche Mobilität: Dämonenjäger können Doppelsprünge vollführen und sich mit akrobatischen Manövern in den Kampf stürzen oder sich ihm entziehen. Außerdem gleiten sie auf ihren monströsen Schwingen und überrumpeln so ihre Feinde. left Metamorphose: Dämonenjäger nehmen höllische Formen an, die ihrer jeweiligen Rolle dienlich sind: Illidari mit Schadensspezialisierung können sich in den Kampf teleportieren. Hingegen stehen jenen, die eher auf die Defensive Wert legen, mächtige Auren mit Unterstützungswirkung zur Verfügung. left Nahkampfschaden: Die chaotische Energie, die Dämonenjägern innewohnt, verleiht ihren Waffenangriffen und magischen Attacken verheerende Macht. left Geistersicht: Dämonenjäger werden häufig für blind gehalten, doch weit gefehlt! Dank ihres übernatürlichen Sehvermögens können sie selbst Gegner erfassen, die sich hinter Hindernissen verbergen. Warcraft 3 thumb In Warcraft 3 gehören die Dämonenjäger als Heldenklasse den Nachtelfen an. Mit dem "Manabrand" vernichten sie das Mana ihrer Gegner und verletzen sie. Die "Feuerbrandaura" verletzt alle Nahkämpfer, die den Jäger angreifen, allerdings kostet das den Jäger Mana. In ihrer "Metamorphose" können sie sich in gewaltige Dämonen verwandeln. In dieser Form können sie Fernkampfangriffe abgeben und Flugeinheiten bekämpfen. Durch ihre schnellen Angriffe und Fähigkeiten können sie feindliche Helden schnell töten. Kategorie:Dämonenjäger